


Swapped

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: Has Amity walked in the woods tears in her eyes she thought of how her parents said she couldn't be a witch if she tried there would be a punishment waiting for her.When Amitys life changed suddenly..
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Swapped

_**Amity~** _

Has Amity was walking through the forest holding her arms with tears in her eyes she was sick of this stupid human world she wished she was a witch like her favorite book character Azura.

Amity sat on a rock and listened to the birds and wind in the summer day when suddenly a flash of yellow and a big * _ **Bang***_ Amity jumped and looked in the distance her parents have told her " _Amity you are to not go passed the post line it is dangerous" Amity jumped off the rock and walked up to the post thinking for a momen "Should I do this?.." looking around Amity lifted her leg of the post and slowly lowered herself down and carefully walked toward the yellow explosion._

_Over the hill she slowly approached being some brushes and looked out at a giant hole that was formed in the middle of the forest her eyes widened, Amity saw a young girl laying in the middle of the hole breathing heavy and crunched into a ball shape "Is she crying?" Amity thought to herself. The girl in the hole was a dark tan girl who Amity didn't recalled from her school so Amity decided to approache the girl to see if she was alright, Once Amity was outside the giant hole closer to the girl she spoke "A-Are you o-Okay?" The girl in the hole jumped at the voice she fell back and aimed her finger at Amity._

_Suddenly Amity was circled by a yellow mass and was lifted off the ground "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Amity was scared and didn't understand how the tan girl was doing this, suddenly Amity dropped to the ground with a ***Thud*** has Amity shook off the daze of what just happened she stood to run but stopped and turned to the tan girl, she was hurt hold her hand as tears run down her face Amity thought for a moment then sighed she turned around and slowly walked up to the tan girl, the girl looked at her with big eyes "was she scared?" Amity approached closer and said "its okay I won't hurt you I just want to help" has the tan girl shook her head in a yes motion Amity turned the tan girls hand over to see a large red blistered burn bleeding badly. Amity look at the girl "How did this happen to your hand?!" The tan girl was worried for a moment then spoke "I-I was in a f-fight and got burnt" Amity was confused on how that could have happened, when suddenly the tan girl drew some type of shiny circle of green and motioned it to her burnt hand, a glow came to it and Amity watched has the burn was gone._

_Amity then realized the tan girls ears were pointed and the girl had fangs Amity gasped "Your a Witch!" The tan girl looked at Amity in confusion "well yeah?..we are on the boiling isles" Amity looked around and looked at the tan girl "did you hit your head this isn't whatever the Boiling isles is? This is my home city New york" the tan girl was even more confused "New York??.." Amity's mouth dropped and she was in so much shock that the girl didn't even recognize that Amity was the most famous teen in the city standing right in front of her, normally fans would fall at her feet and beg for her to look at them but this girl didn't know her at all, The tan girl spoke again "My name is Luz, I come from a long line of witches who do powerful spells and magic my teacher and mother Eda teached me everything I know" Luz had looked at the human girl that is now staring wide smile that creeped Luz out and Luz's ears went down that caught Amity's attention "OMG YOUR EARS MOVE" Before Luz could say anything Amity was rubbing Luz's ears causing Luz to shake._

_Amity and Luz sat back at the Rock Amity was before the large explosion Amity and Luz were talking and they were enjoying eachanother company when suddenly "Amity! Time to come home Now!" Amity looked down and the smile faded, Luz thought for a moment "Hey how about I met you here tomorrow and we can talk more?" Amity looked wide eyed and smiled again "Really?! That would be Awesome" Luz watched has Amity ran waving goodbye._

_Luz sat there for a moment..."uh where am I going to sleep not to mention where am I?" Luz looked around and thought to herself even more deep in thought "okay that was a human so you must be.." a gasp escaped her mouth "I-I can't be on Earth..Eda,King they were waiting for me.." Luz looked now in fear has if she can't get home to her family. "If I can't get home then I guess I'll study Humans?" She thought back to how that girl what was her name Amity? Had reacted to her magic "do humans have magical abilities?" Well Luz stood hands on her hips "I guess I'll find that out myself" Luz walked in the same direction as that Amity girl did in hope to find something._

Back home Amity was sitting in silence at the dinner table with her parents and her siblings, when her father spoke "Amity.." Amity straighted her back and shoulders and spoke "Y-Yes Father?" As Amity was surprised by the shaking in her voice she stood not showing fear "You went to the forest again didn't you.." she looked down grabbing her shirt "Y-Yes.." as she looked back up she was hit with a train full of shock when she saw the witch from the woods outside the window behind her father she tried hard not to react but then the witch locked eyes on her..."oh no.." is all Amity could think before it happened, Luz started to wave to Amity behind her fathers head as her father spoke "You know the rules Amity and yet you went out to the forest anyway.." Amity tried to stay serious it was growing harder as the witch danced weirdly outside the window behind her father "AMITY!!" Amity payed full attention and fear showed on her face now, "If you don't listen to me you will be punished.." Amity eyes watered "I-I am sorry p-please I.." as her father stood and pointed she walked, Luz was now no longer smiling has hse saw Amity walked out of sight and the man point to somewhere. 

Amity was closed in the dark damp basement and it locked on the otherside "Until you behave like a Blight you can stay down there no food or water" and as her father walked away Amity opened the damn and she let the tears out, When she sake her heads into her legs and just let the tears run suddenly she felt a tap on her knee, she looked up to see the witch Amity jumped back and whispered "What are you doing here go before they see you..!" Luz shook her head "nah it looks like you could use a hug and company" the green haired girl watch has the yellow light filled the room and Amity was so interested, Luz smiled " sorry for getting you into trouble" Luz rubbed the back of her neck "No no you didn't do anything this is normal.." Luz was so shocked to hear that this has happened more than once."Well maybe we need to get you a vacation mhm?" Luz asked the girl and was met with the face of confusion when Luz drew a larger circle and started to force her hardest energy on what she was doing Amity watched wide eyed and suddenly it happened.


	2. Swapped

_**Luz~** _

I can't do it..Eda was right I failed,a cold soft hand was placed on my shoulder "Hey Luz it's okay you may just be tired" I thought for a moment then it hit me "Amity you can help me!" I reached a hand out to the green haired girl and she seemed to have a pink look to her face "It's okay I promise you will be safe with me Amity" at those words Amity's small hand was placed on mine I looked forward and started to draw my spell circle "Luz are you sure you'll be okay" I smiled she was worried about my well being "Yes I'll just be tired and my magic won't be as strong but I can rest once we get there" finally the spell was complete and the portal opened I was so happy that I ran through it with the green haired girl behind me,as we made it through I looked around we we're here at my home.

"Amity welcome to the Boiling Isles my home" Amity looked in shock and seemed to be scared "Hey Amity? You alright" Amity latched on the Luz and flipped her hood up "Hey hey hey you're okay I promise as long as you are with me nothing will hurt you" Luz took Amity's arm and walked her through the forest "Luz where are we going?" Luz smiled and tapped her chin in a thinking motion "How about the market there are tons of cool stuff there" so Amity and I continued our way there, as we cleared the forest Amity seemed less tense it could be due to the market or due to the fact she was hiding next to me, "Hey wanna look around abit?" As we walk through the market it seemed like a normal day monsters,witches and all just looking at some goods when I stopped dead in my track's.

_**Amity~** _

I ended up bumping into Luz who stopped suddenly "Luz what's wrong" the look on her face dropped her eyes narrowed her fangs showed I look in the direction she was and saw three girls around this other girl who had marker all over her face and the pink girl standing in front seemed to be holding a pair of glasses, suddenly there was a yellow and orange fire ball that barely missed the pink girl causing the three to jump "HEY! BOSCHA" Luz screamed across the market in a deep somewhat hot voice wait what? 

Luz started to approach the three girls and I followed behind her as she clenched her fists at her sides Boscha laughed "Oh its just you Luz" Amity seemed kinda confused "Boscha I told you once and I'll say it again leave Willow the fuck alone" she pointed at the girls chest in anger boscha looked at me and smiled "Who's your friend? Seems like she's scared of us" a laugh came from the pink girl and her friends Luz looked at me and back at the three "She's none of your concern now tell me are we going to have a problem" Luz stood over boscha and she looked deep in boscha eyes "Nah I don't feel up to dealing with you today" as Boscha let the glasses fall to the mud and walked pass me and bumping me on her way by.

Willow seemed to pick up her glasses and clean them off Luz seemed to relax and walked over to Willow "You okay?" Willow smiled and said "yeah I'm okay I've been dealing with this what now ten years?" Luz frowned has I looked in their direction Willow was looking at me "Luz who is that?" She pointed and Luz turned and smiled at me "Willow this is my friend Amity" Willow's face seemed to tense up "Amity Blight?" I was so shocked "How do you know me.." I said until I was suddenly lifted off the ground by vines "HEY!!" Luz looked back at me and eyes wide "WILLOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Luz screamed Willow looked at her "Shes nothing but a bully Luz" Willow looked at Luz and calmed down has I was placed back on the ground "T-thank you" Willow narrowed her eyes at me and I looked away.

Luz grabbed my shoulder "You okay?" I looked in her eyes and said "Y-yeah just spooked" Willow was standing crossed armed when Luz looked over my face and arms to make sure I was okay when my hoodie fell off my head Willow Gasped "She's a Human?!" As I pulled my hoodie back over my head and looked away Luz turned "Yeah? I thought you knew her?" Willow was shocked "Luz..Amity is a witch here in the Boiling Isles" I stood there confused as Luz looked and didn't seem to effected by the news "Well uh she is right here soo.." Luz looked and grabbed my hand making my yelp.

When Boscha was saw coming back to us Luz placed me behind Willow and her and stood tall "What do you want now Boscha" has Luz narrowed her eyes and stared at her when a fourth person was walking next to her My eyes wided "This is Amity Blight Luz she's our top student at Hexside and the strongest friend I know" has Boscha rested a hand on her shoulder the Amity who had pointed ears smirked "This is who you wanted me to challenge" as Amity looked passed Luz and saw me and Willow she raised an eyebrow snapping her fingers and placed Luz and Willow in a force field "AMITY LEAVE HER ALONE" Luz growled and two of Boscha's friends grabbed my arms I struggle to get out of their hold has the double me stepped in front of me and pulled my hood down her eyes shot back to Luz "What the fuck is this?!" Luz was looking at me then at Amity Blight the witch who stood with an arm out in disbelief "She's..a friend please leave her alone" Luz sadly stated Amity looked at me and grabbed me by my hair to make me look at her "Who are you Human.." I clentched my teeth and said quietly "Amity Blight the human" Amity laughed "Yeah right" she let go of my hair my head dropped suddenly Luz and Willow were released and stood in disbelief.Amity looked at Luz and said "I challenge Luz Noceda to a witches duel if I win you'll send this thing back to where it came from" as she looked at me Luz then spoke "If I win you'll be her bodyguard for a year" Luz smiled as Amity scoffed "Deal" they both did some sort of oath thing and walked apart dropping me in the mud Luz ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder "I'm so sorry this wasn't suppose to happen" Willow stood with a small smile to make me feel better which it didn't.


	3. The Duel

_**Luz~** _

"What an asshole" Luz said as Willow stands next to the green haired human, "are you going to be able to fight her Luz?" Willow said in a concerned manner Luz thought for a moment "Luz..please tell me you have a plan" I stood smiling a little rubbing the back of my neck "I mean I've been getting stronger with Eda training me so.." I feel her gaze stronger "w-wait does that mean if you lose I-i need to go home?" I look at the now tearful green haired human, anger through my eyes and heart "You won't believe me I'll win this" I walk over and hug the human as Willow signs.

As the day flies by and we walk to the meeting spot I realized that Willow was deep in thought and the human well she wasn't to happy right now..as we approached the field there was a group of people and then I seen Amity the witch and top student at our school, I clenched my fist and walked in front of her "Ah you actually showed for a minute I thought you may have ran with your tail between your legs" I smirk "You would be one to know how it feels to run away from someone right Amity" I see her clench her fist anger in her eyes and it just made me smile knowing I hit her in a soft spot.

_**Willow~** _

I watched as Amity and Luz started to circle one another and I remembered when we all hung out when we were friends and felt my heart melt seeing two of my friends who were so close now with hate in their eyes staring at one another when Amity drew a spell circle and a purple abomination grew "Abomination Attack" she points to Luz and Luz laughs as the abomination ran at Luz suddenly Luz lifted her hand and drew a yellow circle and suddenly the abomination exploded?! Amity stood shocked "HOW DID YOU-" Crazed laughter came from Luz as she looked up and pushed her hair back "Oh Amity Amity Amity you should know this" Luz leaning back and smirked at Amity who now was pissed as she drew another spell circle Luz smirk when suddenly Amity was picked up by vines,looking around Amity saw that Luz had drew a circle with her feet she growled, "So you give up?" Luz said as she smiles "Not yet" Amity suddenly disappeared as Luz went to react she was too late both students rolled to the ground and Amity had Luz pinned to the ground "Fuck..." Luz growled as she tried to find a way out of it.

"GIVE UP LUZ" Amity was pinning her into the mud when Luz kick her leg up and threw Amity over her head and jumped on her and pinned her hands over Amity's head "I don't think so bitch.." Luz and Amity were both rolling trying to get the upper hand, Suddenly they both stood across from one another breathing heavy "y-y-you g-give?" Luz said as she looks at Amity "n-not t-till you d-do" they went to punch each another as they fell and landed on their hands and knees, I guess its a tie..Willow walked in the middle of the two "Its a Tie guys" Luz was pissed as was Amity they both yelled "NO" and then looked at each another the tension was so..heavy.


	4. Difference

_Luz and Amity both glared at one another oh if glares could kill they both would be dead they were going to fight more when someone yelled " **STOP IT"** And both girls were pushed apart by the Human, she had tears in her eyes when she looked at both of them "What happened to you both...you.." she sobbed Willow placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tightly Luz and Amity both looked confused on why she was crying "Hey..uh..Human we both will stop fighting" Amity raised her hands in defense and didn't even look angry anymore, Willow nodded when the girl whispered something to her "I..I'm sorry f..for crying its just..in my world I had a friend we played none stop together and I grew closer to her and we one day decided to show out feelings she accepted me for who I was and we would meet together in secret so my parents wouldn't find out but..." tears run down again "T..they found out and found her behind our house...th..they ..k..killed her.." Luz now stood beside Amity the witch and they both had tears "She..was you Luz..but human.." Luz stood widen eyes (That's why she was in the forest alone scared and...) Luz thought._

_The human smiled soft with tears in her eyes "I..i want to go home now.." Luz looked at her and knelt "We'll need to go to Eda she has the portal" they started to walk when Luz looked back at the Amity she was just fighting and waved Amity was caught off guard by that and waved back the human saw this and smiled._

_When they finally arrived to the Owl house Eda stood outside yelling at the tube in front of the house when she turned to see Luz Willow and A human Amity? Eda was confused when Luz raised a hand "I'll explain later first we need to send the human home so can we use your portal" Eda looked at them sweating Luz caught this "Eda~ where is the portal" Eda tapped the sides of her legs "Well.." Luz looked even more upset then when she was fighting "I may have destroyed it..." Eda said the humans face dropped and Luz was Pissed "WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY IT?!?" Eda flinched at the sudden yelling "I thought we didn't need it?!" Eda said when she saw Luz rub her eyes "Hey I wasn't the one who brought the human here you did Luz you can send her back" Eda waved turning to go inside, Luz stepped in front of her "I can't I used most of my magic to get her and I here.." anger building Eda sighed "Then she's stuck here" The humans eyes filled with fear spoke "NO! I..i..can't be stuck here My parents will kill me!!" Eda turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Luz wasn't to happy about the portal being destroyed so she wasn't to happy to see Eda so calm as they sit inside Willow was thinking of ways to get her home when Luz felt a little hand touch hers Luz turned and saw the human asleep and her hand joined hers Luz blushed at the sight it reminded her of...yeah Luz let the human cuddle into her and she heard her snore Luz held back her notice to that and tried to focus on Willow, but it wasn't that easy when a knock came to the door Eda told Hooty to open it when Hooty replied "Are you sure Hoot?" Eda said yeah when the door opened Smoke filled the house..wait this isn't smoke its..a sleep spell..Luz watched as Eda fell and so did Willow but Luz still awake covering her mouth and noise saw the Emperors Coven she tried to draw a spell but was froze in place by a spell she didn't know._

_Lilith stood in front of her they cleared the smoke of sleep and walked to Luz Lilith grabbed her by the face and made Luz look her in the eyes a smirk on the witches face made Luz angry when Lilith's attention was drew to the sleeping figure on the couch her eyes widen "Amity has a Human?" Lilith spoke when Luz through her teeth "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Lilith laughed knowing Luz couldn't stop her Lilith looked closer at the sleeping human as she seen her chest rise and fall she smirked "You care for this human don't you Luz.." Luz didnt speak "Is it because my apprentice decided that you were too weak for her? That you searched for a Human Amity?" Luz felt tears rise but held them back Lilith picked up the human careful not to wake her, Luz tried to break this spell but couldn't as Lilith walked to the door Lilith told one of her guards to grab Eda Luz saw a guard walk up to her and punched her out._

* * *

_Amity was at the castle on guard duty when she saw Lilith return with a knocked out Eda and..she froze when she saw Luz with a black eye behind Eda being dragged Lilith nodded to Amity and Amity nodded back behind her mask she was worried._

_Lilith placed both Eda and Luz in different cells and locked Luz to the wall but didn't do that to Eda and she smirked when she heard a grunt from the human and her sister they both slowly woke up and knew where they were {they landed here many times so they knew the cells by now} Luz shot a look at Lilith and all Lilith did was smirk as Eda stood across the cell behind her "Lilith..what did you do" Eda saw her owlet placed up against the wall chained Lilith turned to her and smiled "You know better than I do sister that Luz is a strong witch and has helped you escape to many times" Eda now with her fangs shown was pissed Luz shook her head to tell her not to do anything "Lilith please..she's just a kid" Lilith's smirk faded "And my Amity was just a Kid when Luz broke her heart" Eda shown confusion on her face._

_"IS THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" Luz shouted Lilith turned "Shut it you know if I had a place I would have you petrified in stone" Luz angry that this lady seriously thought Luz was the cause of this "Maybe you should talk with your Amity and get the facts straight because you aren't making sense" Lilith was now even more pissed then before walked over to the cell and opened the door walking up to Luz and punched her in her abdomen, Luz gasp and dropped her head as all Eda could do was watch in horror has her sister beat Luz._

* * *

Amity saw Willow approaching the castle and stood in the middle of the opening Willow walked up to the guard and spoke after a few in takes of air "Please I need to speak to Luz she..she needs to be let go" Amity shook her head "Wait..Amity?" Willow spoke and looked at the guard seeing some green fall for the helmet Willow hit the helmet off she faced the girl from high school and seen the pain in her face "Amity..are you okay?" Amity stood eith black bags under her eyes and a scar across her nose from a fight they had before this days work "Step back civilian" Amity spoke and stepped closer to Willow, Willow looked at her "Is this about the break up? Or is this about the fight? Why did the coven take Luz" Amity now had tears in her eyes "Willow please..just go".

"NO" Willow hugged Amity even though she pushed Willow away she soon lost all her strength and fell into Willow's hug "There there its okay" Amity grabbed Willow and buried her face "L..Luz.." Willow knew what she was trying to say "I know Amity I know" Amity lifted her head and looked at Willow "I..If I help y..you can y..you tell Luz..i..I'm sorry" Willow looked at Amity "You'll be able to tell her yourself".


	5. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Amity awakes to her in a weird place not sure where Luz or Eda was and now if scared for her well being

_Human Amity wakes up from the sleep spell that was casted into the Owl house and now finds herself in a different room on a large bed, Different from the owl house this room was clean and had no human treasures and nothing out of place a poster on the wall of this Coven she wasn't too sure on what coven's yet but she could see a tall lady with long black hair and emerald green eyes when she heard moving outside her door she looked around to find a place to hide she saw that the only place was cliche under the bed._

_Amity now under the bed saw the door open with two pairs of feet walked in she was trying to breathe slowly and light to not cause any noise "Amity?" Said the women in the room, Amity didn't realize the voice so she did not move "Dear please come out I do not wish to hurt you I just want to speak to you" Amity felt odd this voice it was soothing she still didn't move but spoke "W..Who a..are y.you?" She was stuttering but didn't seem to care the woman lowered herself to the floor and looked under the bed._

_Amity and the woman stared at one another as Amity thought (She's that woman on the poster) The woman smiled "Amity dear what are you doing under there?" Amity looked away a tear on her eye "Amity come out I won't hurt you" the woman extended her hand to Amity who took it and was coming out from the bed, Amity stood next to the woman and rubbed her arm "W..who are you?" She asked again "My name is Lilith Amity I am your mentor" Amity looked at the woman she felt safe around her unlike at home she felt a warm and loving feeling from this woman, Suddenly Lilith felt arm's around her and a low sob as she looked down at the small human Amity she placed her hand on the girls head and rubbed it to calm her down._

_"There there my dear child you are safe and sound this is your new home" Amity looked up at Lilith and smiled has she now had a home one she felt warm in one she didn't need to act perfect in and could be herself "Now how about we get some food I'm quite hungry after a days work" Amity nodded and Lilith took her hand to walk with her to the kitchen and made them some type of Boiling Isles looking pan cakes Amity seemed to enjoy them and Lilith well she felt warm to have a daughter in her home._

* * *

Eda was yelling to Luz who didn't respond Eda pleading that her Owlet was okay with deep red puffy eyes she looked at Luz from her cell, Luz was still hanging on the wall as her head hung blood dropping from her head and bruises Eda could see from a far, Eda was on the stone ground sobbing as she couldn't do anything to stop this she was pissed but she felt broken at the sight of her owlet not moving or responding.

(Why..d..do..i..hear..c..crying?) The thought reached her mind she slowly tried to lift her head a low groan could be heard Eda now stood up "LUZ! CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU OKAY?!" Eda yelled to Luz and Luz looked at Eda with one black eye with blood running down it "I..I'm..f.fine..e..Eda" she groaned and dropped her head "Luz you're clearly not okay you can barely move!" Eda was worried about her Owlet's health it made Luz smirk and she may not be able to look up but she knew Eda was crying "Eda listen to me..I..I don't..think both of us are strong..enough for an escape..but..I may-" Luz was cut off "NO! I'm not leaving without you Luz!" Eda held on to the bars of her cell and she looked at her girl who had a tear running down her face.

The door's opened and she could hear footsteps Eda grew angry has Luz grew into fear "WHOEVER IS COMING DOWN HERE I'LL TEAR YOU APART" Eda shouted as a Coven Guard stopped in front of Luz's cell slowly turning to the girl Eda grew worried "Please! Leave her alone she's been through enough!" The guard opened the cell walking closer to Luz, Luz's heart was racing she could look up due to her not have energy when a hand touched her face and raised it to look at the guard, Luz closed her eyes for the worse to be given nothing?.

The guard backed off in shock when suddenly Willow ran into the cell "LUZ!!" Willow grabbed Luz's face tears in her eyes "Are you okay who hurt you can you hear me?!" Luz seen her friend a friend she trusted "Willow..listen t..to..me get..eda..out of ..here" Luz was starting to see black again "Luz we can't leave you" Luz used her energy "You..n..need to..PLEASE!!" She pleaded with her friend as her head fell again this time she was out, Willow sighed "Amity..what do we do.." Amity was frozen she didn't see Luz like this what happened what was she to do. 

"Willow take these keys and get the Owl lady I'll get Luz out of here" she handed Willow some keys and went over to Luz, (What happened to you Luz) she touched her hand to her cheek she thought she saw Luz move into her hand but didn't mind it any attention as Eda pushed pass her, "Oh my Owlet your going to be okay I'm here" Eda rubbed Luz's cheek when she turned to the guard in an angry tone "Who's this.." she glared at the guard Willow stepped in front "Eda I know you may not like this but..Amity-" she was cut off "AMITY!!" Eda was pissed right off now as hse lunched at the girl pushing her to the wall "You caused this you made this happen to Luz" she said through gritted teeth Amity was confused "How is this my fault?!" Amity pushed the owl lady back as much has she could "Lilith you're little mentor decided to deal with Luz for you" Amity felt her heartbreak "I..I didn't" Eda dropped the girl when Willow had pulled her off with vines "Stop it! We need to get out of here" the three stood with great tension in the air.

* * *

Human Amity was watching Lilith read when she thought of a question "Hey um..Lilith?" She turned to the human girl "Yes?" Amity looked down at her hands "Um..do you know where Luz is?" Lilith dropped her book as it hit the floor she had a surprised look on her face "Shes..uh..at home" Lilith said Amity couldn't tell she was lying "Can we go over to visit?" Lilith was now scared "Um..maybe my child but now off to bed" Amity stood up ran over and hugged Lilith "You're the best" when Amity ran upstairs and was off to bed Lilith felt this sharp pain in her chest (What have I done..).

Lilith made sure Amity was asleep when she went outside and closed the door with her staff out she took off to the Emperors castle (I need to fix my wrong..) Lilith was standing a few feet away from the clearing and noticed there were guards she needed to teleport into Luz's cell so she thought carefully and cleared her mind to sense Luz's magic when she had found it she teleported right into the cell and she found she was surrounded by One guard, Eda, and a little girl she knew that was Luz's friend her heart dropped she knew she was in for trouble.


	6. Tension

_Lilith now stood in a cell full of people who aren't too happy to see her, her eyes land on Eda's had she can feel the flame from her eyes soon after Eda lunched at her throwing Lilith into the wall and lifting her off the ground._

_"You have some balls Lilith to show your face to me after you..harmed my Owlet" Lilith placed a hand on Eda's has it gripped at Lilith's shirt "Please..Eda I.. I'm sorry" Willow and Amity both looked at the two wandering if they should get involved "You think an apologie will make this better" Eda pointed at Luz who still hasn't moved or spoke since she ran out of energy._

_"Sorry to break this up but um..I think we should get Luz help due to the blood lost" Willow pointed to the amount of crimson blood below Luz, Amity walked up to Luz and had the keys she sarted undoing the locks and once she undid the last one the Human fell into her arms._

_Eda let go of Lilith to look at her girl just motionless has Amity picks Luz up in a bridal manner she turns to Lilith "Take Eda and Willow to the outer part of the castle and get them to safety" Lilith nodded slowly "Wait a minute!..Where are you taken Luz?!" Eda didn't feel to well with letting her sisters protégé have Luz's life in her hands "Lilith can't Teleport us all out she would be completely out of magic" eda knew this Blight was right but she couldn't care her sister deserves it._

_As the group held on to Lilith's shoulders Eda looked at Luz "Amity please..make sure she gets out safe" Amity nodded when they disappeared Amity was left alone with Luz she looked down at her she felt her breathing deeply she put her mask down and moved her cape to be over top of Luz._

_Amity made her way around the halls trying to stay away from has many guards as she could she was nearing the exit she knew all the fastest ways around when she was stopped by none other than Kikimora._

_"Guard why are you not at your station?" Amity froze and looked down at her Kikmora realized that Amity was carrying something "Guard show me what you are carrying" Amity looked down and could see Luz her heart felt she needed to keep her safe when her mind told her to follow the command._

* * *

Lilith placed Eda down on the couch and Willow sat next to Eda "Sister how are you out of your Owl form" Eda looked at Lilith "I wouldn't have a curse if it wasn't for you.." that hit Lilith hard and she looked away "I-I'm sorry" Willow stood up and walked into the kitchen and brought back two cups of apple blood "You guys should talk things out and maybe work out your differences because Luz wants us to find the Human Amity to get her home remember" Lilith's heart froze "n-no.." she said Eda and Willow looked at her "What?" Eda was now sitting upright "She can't go back..her..her parents treat her unfairly and she is so happy here" Lilith for once in her life looked like she was about to cry.

Eda looked at Willow "Lilith do..do you know where the human girl is?" Lilith nodded "She's at my home sleeping" Willow was shocked and so was Eda "Y..You didn't turn her in to the Emperor..you..couldn't could you?" Lilith looked up to her sister "Luz may feel like your daughter but so does Amity but Amity is so busy with the coven she doesn't have time for me anymore this..this human does she enjoys my company and even smiles when I talk to her about magic" Willow and Eda sat there listening to the woman who sounded more motherly than anyone Eda has met.

"Lily you know she needs to go home or her parents.." Lilith looked in her sisters eyes "They couldn't care if she was gone she told me one time she stayed outside for hours and they locked her out!" Willow placed a hand on Lilith's shoulder "Ms.Lilith is right Eda maybe..maybe we shouldn't send her back" Eda was drinking her apple blood when she thought of Luz "y..yeah you both are right but Lilith change her hair and maybe even her name if she allows you we already have an Amity Blight" Lilith smiled "Thank you sister" has Lilith took a sip of apple blood only to spit it out "HOW DO YOU DRINK THIS?!" Eda snorted "Eh you have to have a strong gut" willow giggled and they chatted for abit about the matter at hand.

* * *

Amity was frozen trying to decide does she listen to her heart or her mind, Kikimora grew impatient "Guard I ordered you to show me what you are holding!" Amity stood up straight and drew a spell circle plant grew around Kikimora and trapped her when Amity walked away to the door of the castle.

Amity was on the bridge when two people jumped out in front of her she stood in a fighting stance when the two hooded figures stood Amity's heart dropped fear on her face she shook "Amity you will stop this and return the prisoner to her cell" it was Amity's mother and Father they stood before her she backed away just to see more guards behind her she was trapped she thought for a moment and looked down at a now awake Luz staring at her.

"I'm sorry Luz I..I couldn't get you out of here we are trapped" Amity held back tears Luz placed a hand on her face and wiped the tears away "Let's work together Amity..like the good old days" Amity remember Grom the two of them had fun and the dance was like nothing anyone has seen before Amity let Luz stand next to her.

They held hands and looked at one another determined "You take the guards I'll take your parents" Luz said and Amity was surprised that Luz was going to face them alone all Amity did was nod they separated to face their challenges.

Amity took the guards down one by one and was winning the fight but that wasn't what worried her she kept checking on Luz and seen Luz was putting up quite a fight her parents were has well Amity felt that she should help her but everytime she went to go more guards came and she needed to stick to the plan.

Luz was breathing heavy and was sweating has she dodged a fire ball that came from Odalie Blight and Luz made vines grab Odalie by her ankle to lift her off the ground but Luz was hit by another fire ball this time it made contact Luz yelped in pain has the smell of flesh burning filled the air she held her arm and backed away but stood her ground she saw that Odalie was now free from the vines and both of them were standing facing her "Listen here child you are no match for us blights now give up or die where you stand" a male voice filled the air Luz looked at Amity seeing she was doing great in keeping the guards at bay.

"I may seem weak to you but to Amity I am strong and that makes me better than you.." the parents seemed pissed now, Luz dodged another fire ball and smirked "You two have bad aim" Luz saw this angered the Blights and the Father spoke "Well if you think you're so fast try saving her" right as that escaped his lips he made a fire ball and aimed it at Amity who was dealing with guards Luz saw she knew Amity wouldn't know Luz ran has the ball got closer and closer.

Amity heard running she turned to find a fire ball coming right at her she didn't have enough time to move she put up her arms but then she heard a scream of pain she lowered her arms and saw Luz laying on the ground burnt at her left arm and abdomen she looked at Amity with tears in her eyes,Amity felt anger and pain has she looked at her parents.

Amity stood her ground fighting both the guards and parents but she was getting tired Luz on the other hand was laying on the ground in pain she noticed that a feather grew from her arm she was confused then it hit her (the curse!) She looked at Amity who was getting tired (When Eda used all her magic she would turn so..) Luz stood up and started to use her magic to help fight when more feathers poped up she smirked Amity turned and seen Luz on her feet but what caught her attention was the feathers.

Luz had used all her magic she fell on all fours and was turning into the Owl beast she had Brown dark feather her eyes slowly turned black and she had large wings when she was fully transformed she let out a scream that shook the ground Luz charged at anyone and everyone knocking them off the bridge and digging her claws through their bodies Luz heard Amity cry and she turned seeing Amity was hit with a fire ball and was laying on the ground this made Luz lose control.

Luz charged at the Blights and Amity watched in horror has her parents would hit Luz with fire and Luz would just keep running at them when Luz finally reached them Amity closed her eyes as she her blood curdling screams from her parents and when they became soft and silent she reopened her eyes to a Owlbeast looking at her face to face she was scared but the Owl beast picked Amity up by the back of her uniform making Amity yelp and then she flew off into the air as Amity hung from the mouth she didn't dare look down as she knew they weren't on the ground Amity watched as the Owl beast took her in the direction of the Owl house.

* * *

Eda was done her glass of apple blood as Lilith well..she didn't know there was alcohol in the drink Lilith was walking around bumping into walls and muttered under her breath Eda saw Lilith like this and was laughing "Guess she can't handle her drinks" Willow looked at Eda and nodded when they watched Lilith start to climb on the table Eda raised an eyebrow "I..Lilith Clawthorn..have SINED..but Now..I am here..to Dance!" Eda watched as her sister started to shake her hips and move in circles Eda couldn't help but snort and Willow was laughing as well.

Suddenly they heard a big bang and opened their eyes to Lilith on the ground she fell off the table, Eda stood up and walked over to her sister picked her up and helped her to the couch "Okay..Lily nap time" she layed the lady down and Lilith smiled "Thanks..little sister" and Lilith fell asleep confused Willow looked at Eda "Little sister? I thought you were older than her?" Eda turned and looked at Willow "Hey! Rude! I am not I look twice as younger than she does" has eda pointed at her sister Willow raised hands up in defense "Sorry Ms.Eda" they laughed and continued to talk.

* * *

Amity felt her feet touch the ground and she opened her eyes and seen the Owl house as Luz let her go Amity turned to Luz and saw her "Oh..Luz what did you do.." Amity place a hand on her head and heard a whimper Luz layed on the ground, Amity turned and walked to the door of the Owl house opening to find Lilith knocked out on the couch and Eda and Willow were drawing on her face they stopped and turned slowly to Amity "Oh heyyy there Kiddo" Eda waved.

"WAIT! Where is Luz?!" Amity pointed at Luz from the door Eda walked to the door and seen her, Eda shook her head "I'll get the elixir" Willow walked over and saw a giant Owl outside laying on the ground she looked at Amity "It's Luz Willow" Willow walked to the Owl and place a hand on her head and heard a sigh "Hey Luz" Willow said Eda walking over to Willow with a bottle of orange colored elixir and placed the bottle in her mouth Luz drank it with no attempt to deny the elixir.

* * *

Later Luz woke up in the living room being cuddled by who she really didn't want to see Lilith Luz tired to move but Lilith wouldn't move a muscle Eda stepped up and smirked "Hey Luz" Luz looked at Eda she knew Eda had planned this "Eda help me out here before this witch wakes up" Luz whispered Eda tapped her chin "Nah" Eda said and shook her sister to wake her, Lilith slowly opened her eyes Luz turned her head to Lilith's face and her eyes widen Lilith saw a blurred outline and she blinked a couple times to see Luz Lilith screamed and push away falling off the couch Luz tried to move but stopped when pain hit her abdomen.

"Kid try not to move you got burnt pretty bad" Eda looked at her abdomen all cleaned and covered "Where's Amity?" Luz said without trying to move she saw Amity appear beside the couch Lilith was now sitting in the kitchen glaring at her sister "Hey Luz.." Amity said as she sat on the side of the couch, suddenly she was pulled down with a yelp she was hugged she felt the warm hug and hugged Luz back when Luz looked up shd had tears in her eyes "I'm so happy you're okay" Luz held one hand on Amity's cheek red blush was seen on her face "Y..Yeah me too Luz" Luz looked at Amity and smirked she put both hands on Amity's face and pulled her in, Amity was frozen when she saw and felt lips on hers she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Luz's neck pulling them together and embracing the kiss when they pulled apart they breathed heavy and looked at each another eyes forheads rest together Amity smiled "I love you Luz" and Luz put her face in Amity nook of her neck and smirked "I love you too Amity" and they cuddled for hours on end.

Lilith went home and help the Human Amity change her hair style and even let her pick her new name the human choose her name to be Sarah and she had dark brown hair and it was shaved short Lilith was just happy she had a daughter. And they all lived together and the Emperor did not seek them no longer after her found the Blights were torn apart.


End file.
